The 63rd Hunger Games
by thosesummerdays
Summary: Hayden Hemmings has been training for basically her whole life as a career & not just for the reason of fame and more fortune. She isn't your typical career, no matter how it looks. As Hayden particpates in the games, not everything is what it seems. Especially with the tributes that are ready to die...or kill.


**AN: Omg guess what? I'm back! It's been around a year hasn't it? Whoa. I swear I'm not a childish brat any more haha. Oh and my other story "The Cameras Are Always There" has had more than 120k views! I can't believe so many people have checked out my story! I know one person could have viewed it 1k times but who cares, either someone is obsessed with my story or a lot of people have seen it. Either way; I'm so happy! And I've decided to write a new fanfic about my new oc career! Hope you enjoy it guys! Also I might be doing another chapter of TCAAT even though I said it was completed. Tell me what you think about that idea and also this new story! **

**Chapter 1: The Reaping Day**

I was sleeping peacefully. Actually, I wouldn't say sleeping. Dreaming. I was dreaming peacefully, about President Snow placing an elegant crown on my head as everyone cheered me on. Of course the crown was only meant for one person and one reason; the hunger games victor. The winner of the hunger games. The last person standing in the hunger games. Anyway you wanted to say it, it was the same. Back to the story, as President was about to hold my arm up as a sign of victory, I woke up. Not because my body had decided I've had enough sleep, no. But my stupid bloody alarm.

_*ring ring*_

"What the hell! Shut up you frickin clock!" I whack my alarm clock forcefully that it almost breaks. Even though it shuts up, I'm still not done with it.

"I hate this thing!" I start banging on it with my arm until it falls into pieces. I hear a rush coming up the stairs and suddenly my bedroom door opens, my brother looking worried.

"Hayden! What's going on?!" My brother Aiden yells as he starts to breathe heavily with his cheeks all flushed. He needs to get fit again, seriously.

"This alarm clock won't shut up." I growl, glaring at the now broken alarm clock.

"Well, press the button at the top softly. Not break it you freak. That cost me money!" Aiden shouts. He's such a drama queen.

"Stop being a drama queen. I got it for my birthday from our stupid cheap Aunty who decided to move to district 1 because she thinks she's better than us. And look-" I grab a piece of the alarm clock with the price tag on it, marking '$2'. I remember keeping the price tag to remind myself what a cheap aunty we have who won't spend so much as a cent on me.

"Even if you did buy it, it cost absolutely nothing." I glare at him just so he knows I don't give a crap about this alarm clock.

"Oh that aunty." Aiden mumbles under his breath before opening his mouth again;

"Did you hear she changed her name to sparkle? District 1 is even starting to find that name lame." Aiden does a light stretch before making his way out of my room. Before he takes his final step out of my room, he slightly shouts because of his loud voice;

"Oh and the alarm was on because today is reaping day." Aiden shuts the door and I hear him walk down the stairs.

I almost completely forgot. Wouldn't the alarm be already broken if I had it on every day? Wouldn't have I gotten sick of it? Today was my first time actually making use of that filthy gift that could have possibly been from the slum bags of district 12.

"Yes! It's reaping day! It's my day!" I jump up and down on my bed from my excitement. I was this year's chosen volunteer. Being 16, they should only pick me in two years time. But since I'm just so frickin talented, I got picked this year.

"I should probably visit the training academy before the reapings." I whisper to myself. I put on a crop top that shows off a bit of my stomach and some black shorts I would usually wear to training. I put on my runners that have pink neon laces that draw a lot of attention. I then go to my on suite and look in the mirror.

There are some imperfections I admit. But I'll just wait until before the reapings before applying makeup I guess. So I decide to just tie my hair up in a high pony tail then make my way to the kitchen where I can hear noises.

* * *

"She can go and die for all I care!"

"Why don't you go die you piece of shit!"

"You can't speak to me like that! I'm your mother!"

"Don't you dare call yourself that! Another reason I'm sad Hayden is leaving is because I'm stuck with you all by myself!"

"I'm better than that dumb bitch!"

"You want to fight you stupid-"

I walk into the kitchen. The thing that gave birth to me and my brother Aiden. At it. Again.

"Can you both shut the hell up please?" I walk pass them not acknowledging any of them on the way to the fruit bowl on the white kitchen bench. I grab an apple then turn around to look at both of them.

"Regan don't call me a dumb bitch or if you do one more time we'll see who looks like one after a little 'chat'. " I say in an aggressive voice.

"You don't call me Regan, you call me mum!" She yells in her nasty voice. I swear it sounds like a cat dying.

"You're not my mother you're the thing that gave birth to me. There's a difference, actually." I take a bite out of my apple chewing on it slowly. I glance over at Aiden to see him staring at me, head to toe.

"Why are you wearing that top? It shows some of your stomach Hayden."

"Build a bridge and get over it Aidey. I know you care about me and all but it's a really hot day and all." I lie. Well it was half a lie. It is a really hot day today.

I throw my arms up in the arm and yawn before jogging to the door.

"Going to the training academy. I'll see you before the reapings Aideybear. And Regan? If I die in the arena, the highlight will be that I never get to see you again." I slam the door and start running to the training academy. It's a bit far but I like to keep fit.

* * *

Now you're probably wondering why my brother and I have a lot of hatred towards the thing that gave birth to me. The thing I refuse to call "mum".

Well, if you haven't noticed I have no dad. He's dead, well to me. He moved to the capitol to get away from our family. I remember when I was 6, and I heard him say before taking his final steps out the door; "I'm leaving mainly because of that little brat Hayden! She's a rat! She turned our lives upside down Regan! She doesn't do what she's told! She's an embarrassment on the streets! She's going to grow ugly when she's older! I hate her! I'm leaving this fucking hell hole!"

So I guess you could say it was my fault he left. And you may think it's weird he'd leave because I was apparently ugly and a rebel. But that isn't the actual reason he left. But that's what Regan heard about me, and since she loved him so much even after he left her, she believed everything he said. She treated me like trash. Aiden wasn't like that though. He turned against Regan for me.

You might be wondering what the real reason was why my father hated me, but right now we're at the training academy and I might explain later.

* * *

"_Why is she so sexy?"_

"_I need to bang her mate."_

"_She is so hot."_

"_She can come in my bed any day."_

I hear the comments that the boys are muttering and whispering to each other and I blow a kiss at them all. It immediately drives them crazy.

"Hayden!" I turn around and see my best friend Bridgette jump on me. Her almost white blonde hair gets in my mouth and I spit it out disgustingly.

"Your hair tastes like crap." I try to spit at her playfully but she dodges anyway.

"Hey! It does not! Some accidentally got in Nico's mouth last night and he said it tasted fine." I stare at Bridgette in disbelief and my face looks horrified.

I mean I love Bridgette and all. She's amazing. But her stupid boyfriend is so disgusting. Actually, I would expect a creepy comment from him like that.

"Oh that's…nice. I'm just going to go do a obstacle course or whatever it's called." I walk over to the starting line of this course every career has the option of doing before volunteering.

I see everyone's eyes glued onto me. I'm still very confident and run to the wobbly bridge.

I make my way over it quickly then climb some ropes. Climbing is one of my best abilities. I then see some dummies and bows and arrows. I grab the bows and arrows and knock out the dummies with accuracy. All bows in the heart. Bulls eye. I then get onto the next task and everyone continues to watch.

* * *

After a bit of sweat and tears (not literally of course) I finish the obstacle course. Everyone claps then I smile cockily;

"Why are we clapping? We all knew I could do it in a heartbeat." I run my hand through my hair before going to grab a drink bottle. I have a chat with my trainer Alice before chugging the water down quickly. I then see one of my friends, Harry, coming my way.

"Hey Hemmings. My little midget. Not afraid to show off are ya?" Harry laughs and I smirk.

"I'm not that short! And course not Harry. You know me; honest as always. So who's the male volunteer?" I search around the room before he even mentions a name.

"Ryder Greystone. Tough one aye. Makes sense they picked him this year." I search around the room with my eyes one more time to see Ryder. He isn't anywhere to be found. But I remember seeing him around before.

"He may look tough but I don't reckon he actually is."

"What are you saying Hayden? Jealous?" Harry teases me and pokes his tongue out at me. I shake my head and chuckle.

"Seriously Harry. Ryder? A poser. He's fake. He has the power, he can knock out any dummy, but he doesn't actually want to. He doesn't have the mind to do any of this. He may have the ability and the strength, but not the mind. You could do better than him."

"Is that a compliment? Or an insult?" Harry looks absolutely clueless. The look on his face makes me laugh. I suddenly remember I have to get ready by a certain time, so I check the clock on the wall. Yep, it's time.

"I should probably head back to get ready now Harry. And it's a compliment. I think." I snicker and he gives me a quick peck on the lips before saying good bye and walking away. I don't expect anything less from a man whore like him but he's still one of my closet friends.

"Remember to look sexy Haydey!" I hear Harry yell while smirking and laughing.

I laugh and wave back at him before grabbing Bridgette's arm as she gasps, since she was having a make out session with her creepy boyfriend Nico.

"We're leaving to get ready for the reapings now say bye to Nico-" she barely had time to say bye as I dragged her out of the training academy.

* * *

"This looks nice don't you think?" I twirl around in my red short dress revealing enough to make Aiden go psycho again.

"Yeah it looks great! Wear it with this necklace!" Bridgette runs to the bathroom and grabs me a necklace. My outfit looks perfect. Now to pair it up with some matching heels so I don't look short.

"You look stunning too Bridgette." I smile at her as she twirls in her long white strapless dress with flats.

"I know." She giggles and rushes downstairs as I follow her, trying to get use to the heels I was wearing.

"Hey Aiden we're ready for the reapings!" Bridgette squeals. Aiden looks ready too; in his white dress shirt with black slacks and a simple black blazer.

Aiden was 20 this year, therefore it was impossible for him to get reaped. But he always dressed up too, like all district 2 citizens.

"You both look great. Actually Hayden, isn't the dress you're wearing a bit revealing?" Aiden asks me and I shake my head innocently.

"No Aideybear. It's absolutely fine." I smile and Bridgette nods her head too.

"Hayden, can I talk with you privately?" Aiden gestures to the guest bedroom and I sigh. If this is seriously about the dress then I'll just change it.

..

"Look if this is about the dress-"

"It's not. Even though you should change it because-anyway. It's about the reaping. Are you completely sure about this Hayden? That you want to volunteer?" Aiden's green eyes that are a matching reflection of mine make me want to cry. I can see him sobbing.

"Yes Aiden, I swear I'll come back and it'll be okay." I smile reassuringly.

"But, you don't know if you'll see dad. Yeah? He might not care, no offense, that he's daughter is in the hunger games."

"But he will Aiden. I can feel it. He'll be in the crowd somewhere. I'm going to win Aiden. I'm going to find our dad. And I'm going to do it for her. Even though the reason he hates me is because of her." I sob a bit but I try not to.

"You barely remember her Hayden. Don't worry about her. You guys were like 5." Aiden wipes my eyes as I start to sob more.

"Bu-but, you were 9 right? You remember her Aiden, you said she had the best personality. She must of since she was the favourite."

Aiden hugs me tightly and I hug him back. I try carefully not to get my tears on his clean neat blazer.

"But she isn't here and I grew up with you Hayden. I love her and always will, but Hayden. You're my favourite even if it's wrong. Now you will win the hunger games. You will show our father that he doesn't matter anymore. He doesn't affect us and we're still happy."

I nod my head and hug Aiden tighter. He's the best big brother ever.

"Now your mascara is messed up. Go clean it up and me and Bridgette will wait in the car for you so we can make our way to the town's square." I smile at him and wipe my eyes, then head upstairs.

* * *

Bridgette and I finally make it to the reapings. We get in the 16 age range and wait for our escort to start speaking.

"Hello! Welcome, welcome to the 63rd hunger games district 2! As you know my name is Sunshine Palvin, and I am District 2's escort! I am so happy to be here again, and I know my fellow escorts are just as jealous," she laughs merrily into the microphone. She's such a weirdo.

Her hair is dyed a bright yellow, like the sun. Her outfit is a bright yellow metallic-like dress dotted with sequins. Looking at her makes my eyes hurt. And I mean, hurt.

"So first I bring you all a video from our wonderful Capitol." We watch this boring video about war and everything else no one cares about. It's honestly like a long lecture from school. I can hardly take it.

"Now it's time to pick this year's tributes, although I expect it will be redundant. I've heard we have some courageous young people volunteering this year! That's not much of a surprise though." She winks to the crowd and then claps her hands together in excitement. "Ladies first!"

She quickly grabs a name from the fish bowl and reads it out. "Evely-" I'm quick with my feet and words and put my hand up fast, yelling; "I volunteer as tribute!" I start to walk on stage with confidence in every footstep I take. I blow kisses to the crowd and wink at a few boys.

"And what is your name, darling?" Sunshine asks me and I smirk, taking the microphone from her hands.

"Hayden Hemmings."

"Ah, a beautiful name with a beautiful young lady. Now for the boys!" As she starts to shuffle her arm around in the bowl, I search the crowd. I suddenly make eye contact with Ryder Greystone.

He's eyes are red and his skin is paler than usual. He's been crying, obviously. He looks nervous and scared. And even though I didn't think he had the mind to win the hunger games, I didn't think he would do this.

"He won't volunteer." I mutter to myself in disbelief, my eyes widening. As I mutter to myself I hear the name of a poor innocent guy who isn't expecting to actually enter the games.

"Blake Hastings."

I see people step back from a good looking guy with dark brown and blue eyes. He seems pretty relaxed. He probably thinks there's a volunteer.

"Blake Hastings! Where are you?!" Sunshine shouts into the microphone with her high pitched voice, acting polite yet impatient.

Blake freezes in his spot after realizing Ryder isn't going to volunteer. He takes slow steps towards the stage before finally making it up here.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your district 2 tributes of the 63rd hunger games! You may shake hands!"

I shake hands with Blake and give him a look of pity. He fakes a smile at me but I can see he's in too much shock to feel anything.

* * *

I'm in the Justice building and I wait for people to visit me. If my mum comes in I will kick her out; but I know that won't happen. My first visitor is Aiden.

"Promise me you'll be okay Hayden." He sobs. I smile at him.

"Aiden. I promise I'll take care of myself. I love you."

"I don't want to see you wear all those revealing outfits on TV." Aiden mutters and I laugh.

"Aw Aideybear. Just the bad sides of being a big brother aye? It's okay. I'll see you again, I promise." I give him a big bear hug, before he leaves and Bridgette comes in.

"Hayden! I can't believe you're going!" Bridgette isn't trying to stop herself from crying. She's going all out with it. Her mascara is falling onto her beautiful white dress.

"Bridgette, stop crying! You're beautiful and I hate seeing you like this." I hug Bridgette tightly and she almost carries me up.

"You're so short baby Haydey. I can carry you easily. And I love your hair. Especially how its brown then goes golden blonde. Dip dye the historians use to say it right? And your green eyes that all the boys fall for. I want them! And your model body. Oh my god. Hayden. I'm going to miss all that!" Bridgette bursts into even more tears and I hug her until the peacekeepers make her leave.

My next visitor is my trainer. He basically wishes me luck and gives me tips. Then my last visitors are the rest of my friends including Harry. They're almost as sad as Bridgette, but not quite.

I wonder how that guy Blake is doing. I wonder if a lot of people visited him? I guess so.

I'm now a tribute of the 63rd hunger games.

Game on.

**AN: Whoo! Long chapter. Well, long for me! I hope you guys liked it. Who is the girl Hayden and Aiden were talking about? Wonder what's Blake's back story? What's the actual reason Hayden's dad hates her? Who are the other tributes? Who will Hayden get along with? Only time will time. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed. REVIEW, ALERT AND FAVOURITE!**


End file.
